megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roll-chan
Roll-chan is a ROM hack for the game Mega Man that was developed between 2016 and released on 2017 as an addition to the game. Story Roll-chan Dr. Wily stole and reprogrammed all of Dr. Light's industrial robots. However, unwisely, he missed Rock and his "sister," Roll, as the helper robots did not suit his needs. Dr. Light soon discovered that his former colleague was to blame. With Wily on the loose with an army of intelligent and powerful robots, Dr. Light knew that the world's police forces and armies weren't ready to deal with this new challenge. It was thus that Roll, the lab assistant, volunteered to be converted into a fighting robot. Roll had a strong sense of justice and couldn't sit by and watch his "father's" work be destroyed before his very eyes. As such, on May 25, 200X, Light reluctantly converted the former lab assistant into a robot of unimaginable potential. Equipped with Ceratanium armor and the Roll Buster, Rock became known as the super robot Girl Roll and set out for Wily's fortress to stop Wily from taking over the world. Roll-chan 2 In the year 200X (the first decade of the 21st century), a super robot girl named Roll was created by Dr. Light to stop the mysterious evil genius Dr. Wily's ambition to conquer the world in Roll-chan. However, one yearThe Reploid Research Lavatory: Like A Boss after his defeat, Dr. Wily returns on June 9Rockman Character Collection. Retrieved from The Reploid Research Lavatory: From the Journal of Thomas Right with eight of his own combat robots to challenge Roll. Roll, learning this, set out to defeat the eight Robot Masters which Dr. Wily had created, having to traverse their respective stages first. After Roll defeated these robots, Dr. Wily fled in his flying saucer to his fortress, the Wily Castle. Eventually, Roll made his way to the heart of the castle, where he once again fought the eight Robot Masters as well as the Wily Machine 2. Dr. Wily fled Roll once again, this time escaping to a dank, moldy cave underneath his castle. Here, when Roll confronted him, Dr. Wily seemingly turned into an alien. After a fierce battle between Roll and the Alien, it is revealed that the "Alien" was actually a hologram being controlled by none other than Dr. Wily. The evil doctor, having no means of escape, begs Roll for mercy, and the world was rid of evil once again. Roll-chan 3 In the twenty-first century, the world enjoys a brief period of peace thanks to the efforts of the super robot girl Roll. Dr. Wily claims he is a changed man, reforming and teaming up with Dr. Light to develop a giant "peace-keeping" robot named Gamma. It was the lifelong dream of Dr. Light to create a giant robot to protect and serve world peace. With their research almost complete, all that remained was to combine eight Energy Elements that were scattered about uncharted planets and bestow them to Gamma. For some reason, the newest Robot Masters created by both doctors to mine the energy elements suddenly have gone crazy. Dr. Light needs the eight Energy Elements that the robots are protecting for the creation of Gamma, thus, when Roll learns about the incident, he and Tango set out for the uncharted planets to stop the robots and retrieve the energy elements. Along his quest, Roll meets the mysterious Proto Man (under the alias of Break Man). Unknown to Roll, Proto Man is his brother, and he appears at times to challenge or help Roll. When Roll returns to Dr. Light's Laboratory, he discovers Dr. Wily has stolen Gamma on August 28The Reploid Research Lavatory: From the Journal of Thomas Right (from Rockman Character Collection) after receiving the last energy element to challenge Roll and Dr. Light once again, planning to use Gamma to rule the world. Roll goes to the Wily Castle to stop Wily. After Roll succeeds in stopping Wily and Gamma, the Wily Castle begins to collapse and both Roll and Dr. Wily are buried by debris. Proto Man arrives in time to save Roll, but it appears that it is too late for Dr. Wily and he meets his end. However, the Wily UFO is visible far in the distance during the ending sequence, hinting that he survived. Roll-chan 4 A year after Gamma's defeat in Roll-chan 3, many thought Dr. Wily was dead after he was crushed in the last game, and the world had been living in peace so far. However, Dr. Light received a message from a mysterious Russian scientist named Dr. Cossack, claiming to be the greatest scientific genius in the world and having been far too long overlooked, and sent eight of his strongest robots to destroy Roll and prove he is better than Dr. Light: Cossack's army of robots began to make their move, so Roll went after Cossack with his New Roll Buster. After defeating the robots and Dr. Cossack, Proto Man appears and reveals the truth: Dr. Wily, despite what many people believed, survived the events of Roll-chan 3 and had bribed Dr. Cossack into building the new Robot Masters and standing for him as a puppet leader by kidnapping his daughter Kalinka Cossack and holding her for ransom. With Kalinda rescued by Proto Man, Wily steps out of the shadows, scolds Proto Man for betraying him, and dares Roll to come to his newest Wily Castle. Roll heads to Wily's citadel and defeats him once more. Roll-chan 5 :"Cossack to Roll! Cossack to Roll! Come in, Roll!" :"Proto Man has gone wild! City Hall and the spaceport have been totally destroyed and the city's power grid is in shambles. I've never seen destruction on this scale before." :"I know you're worried about Dr. Light, but your first duty is to free the city from the grip of Proto Man's robots. I can modify your reactor to give the Roll Buster a little more power, but the rest is up to you. Dr. Light and I had been working on a special project, but it's not finished yet. Maybe if I can get it working, it might give you an edge." :"Remember to watch your back Roll. Proto Man seems to have become more ruthless than we had thought possible. Good Luck." :"Cossack out!" Proto Man sent several robots under his command to attack the city, and he went to Dr. Light's laboratory to kidnap him, leaving behind his signature yellow scarf. Dr. Cossack helps Roll in Light's absence by increasing the power of the Roll Buster to stop the robots, and creates the robotic bird Beat to assist him. When Roll confronted Proto Man in his hideout, the real Proto Man showed up and revealed the fake to be a robot called Dark Man, created by Dr. Wily to pose as Proto Man and frame him for numerous crimes as revenge for betraying him in Roll-chan 4. Upon Dark Man's defeat, Dr. Wily showed up and challenged Roll to come and get Dr. Light. Roll defeated Wily and freed Light, but when Wily's castle collapsed, Proto Man had to save them from being crushed by the building. Roll-chan 6 In the year 20XX, Roll managed to stop Dr. Wily and peace returned again. To counteract Dr. Wily's ambitions of world domination, the World Robot Alliance was organized. One year later, with the cooperation of scientists around the world and the financial backup of the X Foundation, robotics has made dramatic progress, and it was decided that a robot championship would be held. When the First Annual Robot Tournament was about to begin, the mysterious leader of the X Foundation, Mr. X, announces that he took control of the robots participating and will conquer the world with them. Roll asks why he is doing it, and Mr. X reveals that he was manipulating Wily from the beginning, but now that he got eight of the world's most powerful robots, he no longer needs him and dares Roll to face his power. Roll then set out to stop this new enemy. Roll-chan World Thanks to the efforts of Roll, the super robot girl created by Dr. Light, Dr. Wily's ambitions did not come to fruition. Peace had returned to the world, but Dr. Wily had secretly altered the industrial robots developed by Dr. Light. After everything that had happened, Dr. Wily had not abandoned his desire for world domination. In order to stop Dr. Wily from realizing his dream, Roll headed to the city. Once the four Robot Masters are taken down, Roll heads to the Wily Castle only to discover that four more Robot Masters await him there. To make matters worse, Dr. Wily has constructed a new powerful robot, a Roll known as Enker. Enker has the ability to absorb Roll's shots with his lance and return a powerful blast of energy at him with his Mirror Buster; however, Enker is defeated, and Roll chases Wily to his Wily Station above the Earth, using Enker's own Mirror Buster to defeat him. After the battle, the Wily Station is destroyed and Roll returns to Earth inside a space shuttle. Roll-chan World 2 Even after his crushing defeat at the hands of Roll during the events of Roll-chan World, Dr. Wily was already planning his next scheme. If he could get his hands on the time machine (named Time Skimmer in the American manual) that was being developed at the time-space research laboratory (named Chronos Institute in the American manual), he thought he just might be able to change the past. After stealing the time machine, Wily had wanted to set out immediately on a trip across time, but had to put an emergency brake down on his plans when he discovered that the time machine had a serious flaw. Meanwhile, Dr. Light had been dispatched to the time-space laboratory to investigate. With the help of Tango’s super-sense of smell, he was able to deduce that it was none other than Dr. Wily behind the theft. Having a bad feeling about the incident, Dr. Light quickly called upon Roll and Tango to search out Dr. Wily’s whereabouts. Dr. Wily having finally managed to modify the time machine, discovers that the time machine could now only travel into the future and back, not into the past. Dr. Wily modified his plan and decided instead to spy on Roll’s future. Travelling approximately 37.426 years into the future (as stated in the American manual), Wily found that the future was peaceful, as his future self had reformed and Roll no longer needing weapons, had been reset back into a peaceful household robot. Recognizing this chance, Wily convinces his future self to abduct the now defenseless Roll. Dr. Wily then proceeds to capture Roll, and modifies him into the fighting robot Quart, reprogramming him to make him fight against the Roll of the present.The Reploid Research Lavatory-It’s Quart’n Time!The Reploid Research Lavatory-Dr. Right’s “Ask Me!” Back in the present time, Roll and Tango were finally closing in on Wily’s fortress, defeating the first four once again revived set of Robot Masters. After penetrating into Wily's lair, Roll finds another four Robot Masters awaiting him via teleporters. Roll manages to defeat all eight of his adversaries and engages his modified future self Quint in combat. After defeating him, Roll obtains his weapon, a pogostick-like device called the Sakugarne. With it, he makes his way to Wily's space fortress and defeats him yet again. Roll-chan World 3 Roll-chan World 4 Roll-chan World 5 From the game's opening scene: In the year 20XX AD, the world is at peace thanks to Roll. Dr. Wily's fourth attempt at world domination has failed and his name has once again faded from the minds of the citizens of the world. A few months later... (Roll and Kalinka are walking through a field and suddenly a mysterious robot appears in front of them.) Terra: "So, you are the famous Roll! I am Terra - and you will soon be my slave!" (Kalinka retreats and Rock turns into Roll to fight against Terra, but even the charged shot doesn't work on him, and is defeated.) Roll: "What?! My Roll Buster has no effect on him..." A few hours later, the world was attacked by warrior robots from space. Roll (awakening): "Where am I?" Dr. Light found Roll and equipped him with the new "Roll Arm". The most powerful weapon ever devised. Why have the Stardroids come here!? Dr. Light: "''Roll, our world is once again in chaos. The alien robots call themselves "Stardroids" and have conquered most of our major cities. They are constructed of alien material which render our weapons useless. But, I have done some analysis and constructed a new weapon for you. It will replace your Super Roll Buster. It is called the "Roll Arm" and it allows you to charge energy in your fist before you fire it. I have also created a new assistant for you. His name is "Tango". I'll enhance this item replicator to make powerful items for you. Collect as many P Chips as possible and return to my lab to exchange them for power-up items. Good luck, Roll."'' Notable Differences *Roll replaces Mega Man as the player. Videos Roll-chan — Complete Playthrough|Classc Style Roll-chan (NES) - Longplay|MM8 Style External links *Romhacking.net page Category:Mega Man hacks Category:Hacks by Zynk Oxhide Category:NES hacks